The Next Babylon Rogue
by KittenNinja137
Summary: Three new people have come from the past, in search of the chaos emeralds, and plenty of treasure. But their are plenty of people standing in their way. In order to become Babylon Rogue, they must find all the chaos emeralds and be treasure hunters.
1. Prolouge

**Prologue**

Long ago in Babylon Gardens, three girls were born, all in the same place, and it all happened so quickly. After birth, all of them opened their eyes to see each other's face. They were all given a charm that would keep them together forever. They grew together, and were best friends to the end. One day, the three of them when they were finally teenagers, found abandoned gear on the side of the roads. The mechanic of the three, Natasha, examined the gear.

"More Babylonian Rogue?" said Natasha. Her friends gathered around, and looked at the gear. "I see our symbol carved into it, I think it's time we became a team… team Sapphire…"

They said good bye to their parents, and left home. Quiet as usual, Sasomi watched Nisha and Natasha tinker away at three gear pieces. Natasha **(Na-ta-sha)** was a black and white fox, her hair ear, tail, chest, stomach, and fluff around her mouth was white; the rest of her was black, she had fairly beautiful brown eyes. She always wore a pair of goggles for when she needed them. Sasomi **(Sa-so-me)** was a red bat, she had a long braid at the back of her head, and she had deep green eyes. Nisha **(Ni-sa)** was a pink echidna, she had claws coming out of her gloves and her eyes were blue.

The three of them were going to travel into the future to find treasure of all sorts, and look for the most important of them all, the chaos emeralds. Natasha and Nisha finally finished the three air boards. They all put their shoulder bags full of supplies on their shoulders, and Natasha put emergency air in the bags. They all started their board, and began to practice.

Natasha, Nisha, and Sasomi zoomed past plenty of people, causing spread wind storms. Then, they became super fast, and created a time hole. They entered it, and all of Babylon Gardens was still. They went past year by year until…

**Many Years later **

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles were walking around in Future City. "Sonic! The Chaos Emerald is over THERE!!" Sonic noticed a green hawk come flying out of a building, with two other birds from behind. Sonic began to run after the green hawk, and Knuckles knocked a large grey albatross off an air board, and the grey albatross grabbed a hold of a purple swallow's air board, and went zooming off. Sonic, then tripped, but knew he couldn't catch up.

With determination, he grabbed the board the albatross was using, and rode off on it. He went zooming past police, in pursuit of the green hawk. He finally caught up and now he was head to head with the hawk. "Not bad!" commented the green hawk.

He looked over at him , but he was not there. He looked up, to see the hawk above him. He gasped, after that, the hawk came flying down, with great speed, causing Sonic to fall of his board. The birds speeded away, and out of sight. "Heh, new competition…." Sonic said.

The three girls came flying out of the time hole and zoomed after the three birds. Sonic fell over and then got up. "What's up with these boards anyways…." Sonic didn't bother to chase after the three of them.

Natasha zooming next to the green hawk, and smirked "Wow, and you call yourself a Babylon Rogue…" Before the hawk could turn to look, she bumped into him, knocking him off his board, and taking his Chaos Emerald. "Thanks!" The other two zoomed right above him.

The other birds came to aid the green hawk. "Who was that, Wave?" said the green hawk to the swallow.

"I don't know, Jet, but that jerk took our chaos emerald!" Wave the swallow said.

"Storm, do me a favor and punch a hole in the tunnel for me…" Jet the hawk said to the albatross.

"Sure thing, boss." Storm the albatross punched a huge hole in the wall of the tunnel they sat in. Before the cops could come, the three of the birds flew out of the tunnel, with Storm holding onto Wave's board.


	2. The World Grand Prix

**Chapter 1: The World Grand Prix**

Natasha, Nisha, and Sasomi were all zooming to a place they could stay and camp. Finally, they came to a construction site that was abandoned and set up camp. They set up their high-tech tents that were like 1-floor condos and placed their boards on a rack in the main tent, where they spent time together. Their rooms were set up with a bed, some posters, flooring, books, and a dresser. In the main tent, were a TV, video games, a kitchen, dining room, bathroom (with 3 stalls), a shower room, 3 computers and plenty of couches. Natasha linked all the rooms together with fairly small, but long halls, which had flooring in them.

A few days later, Sonic and tails heard a giant screen come on with Eggman's face on it. Nisha and Natasha saw it too, but didn't know who it was. Eggman was speaking of the World Grand Prix, and how people would win ALL the chaos emeralds. "WHAT?! ALL THE CHAOS EMERALDS?!" Nisha yelled. Natasha continued to watch, when she spotted the three birds from a week ago.

"What?! The best?" Natasha said angrily. "Oh, that little asshole…"

Natasha felt like killing Jet right now, but he was clearly somewhere else. All of a sudden, Sasomi went flying into her, knocking her over. "NATASHA-NATASHA!!!" Sasomi yelled.

Natasha lifted herself and looked at Sasomi. "What the hell is more important then my ranting!?" In anger, Natasha began to strangle Sasomi, trying to teach her a lesson.

Natasha let go and Sasomi coughed a bit. "GASP, ah.. Don't do that please… Well, that red echidna thing is sneaking into our camp site!!!" Natasha's pupils turned into specs in shock and slapped Sasomi.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE KNOCKED HIM OUT!! YOU BAKA!!" Natasha began to strangle Sasomi again. She let go after a minute.

Sasomi coughed again, then went running off to her mommy, then remembering her mommy was dead. "Mommy not alive? WHY?!" Sasomi came to her knees, then having her mouth covered by Nisha.

"I'll take care of this echidna guy…" Sasomi muttered something, but had no more breath to speak.

Nisha walked off, punching one of her fists into the other.

**Later at the campsite**

"WOO!!!! A PLASMA SCREEN! I am so stealing this!" Knuckles loaded the plasma screen into his bag. "Oooo! A bra! I am selling this on EBay! (Kekekeke )"

Before Knuckles could steal anymore stuff, Nisha came into the main room, her pupils turned into specs, then she became very angry. She took a frying pan in her hand and sneaked up behind Knuckles, and hit him so hard over the head, he fell over. Before the bag could hit the ground, Nisha leaped for it, it landed in her frying pan and she dropped the bag on a huge couch. "Phew, this ass is going into the body dump! " Nisha dragged Knuckles out of the main room and put him in the empty bag he had, and threw him so far, he landed on poor Tails.

"OW! KNUCKLES, Yo-you're choking me…" Tails was gasping for air, then Sonic pulled him out from under Knuckles.

Natasha was giggling with Sasomi, then bursting into laughter. "What's so funny?" Sonic said to them.

Natasha then whipped a tear away from her eye and said, still giggling: "It's just, your 'Knuckles' got beat up by Nisha! AH HA-HA-HA!!!" Sasomi and Natasha laughed a little more, then they stopped, when they noticed the bag with Knuckles in it, was above their heads. "WE'RE SORRY, WE'RE SORRY!"

Nisha came back, with a smirk on her face, and a pride of beating up another echidna. "Seems like I was late for the party, heh-heh-" Nisha said. "Oh, so you're this freakin' echidna's friends.."

Tails and Sonic looked at Nisha with an ugly face, making Nisha sweat drop. "And I thought that echidna was ugly.." Nisha whispered to herself. Tails and Sonic dragged Knuckles back to where they were staying, so they could register into the race.

The girls all went home to register too. "Geeze, boys these days…" They all said.


	3. Team Chaotix and Team Sapphire

**Chapter 2: Team Chaotix and Team Sapphire**

Natasha was enjoying an iced coffee, in a coffee shop high in the skies, which was welcome to all air-board riders. The others were at a botanical garden, gasping at all the new plants, and running around like retards saying "THIS SHOULD BE BABYLON GARDEN!!" All of a sudden, a little bee knocked into the wall, making a small dent in the metal wall. "Charmy! Why do you have to be so god damn clumsy!!" a chameleon moaned in anger.

"Aww… but Espio, flying around like that is fun! WHEE!" Charmy the bee went flying around the coffee house, offering people pollen and honey. Charmy then came to Natasha. "HELLO MA'AM! MAY I SWEETEN UP YOUR COFFEE FOR YOU?!"

"No it's…" Before she could finish, Charmy poured pollen and honey into her coffee.

"YOUR WELCOME MA'AM!!!" Natasha's jaw dropped and she angrily poured the coffee in the garbage. A crocodile began to offer candy to Charmy for him to stop. "YAY! Okay Victor… I'll stop…"

Victor the crocodile gave Charmy the candy and walked off to get some coffee. Exactly when the Espio person restrained Charmy from his coffee and sugar issues, Sasomi and Nisha busted in, with their air boards and wearing sunglasses. Natasha put her face in her palm and shook her head. "WE ARE TEAM SAPPHIRE BIZATCHES!" They obviously sniffed too many Poppy's at the garden. "NOW, I would like to say old chap, that is a fine ninja star you have there, mind if I give it a whirl, wort wort?"

Espio's eye twitched and he teased the two with his fairly large ninja star. "Almost, GOT IT OLD CHAP, WORT WORT" Struggled Sasomi. Espio continued to tease the two drunken women, when he then, knocked them out cold. 

"WHAT THE HELL?!?!" Natasha looked at Espio in anger and said "YOU HURT MY FRIENDS!!"

Victor picked Natasha up by the tail. "And what's a fluffy little fox thing like you do about it, huh?!" Natasha's face turned red and she punched the air upside-down.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING 'SMALL'?!?!" Natasha finally kicked the face of Victor and took his air board. "DON'T MESS WITH ME, AND YOUR BOARDS' A PIECE OF JUNK!"

Natasha dragged her bewildered friends and walked home. "Wow, she's got some attitude…" Espio said, yawning a bit.

"She called my board a piece of junk…" Victor sobbed, as he fixed some screws on the board.

"It's okay Victor, she was a dummy head anyway!" Said Charmy, reassuringly.

**1:00 pm**

There was a knock on the main door of the camp of Team Sapphire. Natasha paused her game and walked to the door. At the door was a short person wearing large glasses, a mustache, and a lab coat. "HELLO MA'AM, I AM DOING A DNA TEST, COULD I BORROW YOUR NECK I mean, YOUR WRIST?!" Natasha looked down at the small fry. She held out her wrist, and the short person put a huge needle in it, before she knew it, she was out cold. "THANK YOU!!"

The short person dragged Natasha out onto the dirt, still unconscious. The short person took off his glasses and mustache, to reveal Charmy, with a smirk on his face. "I GOT HER VICTOR!!" Victor walked out of the shadows, and came into full view of the sun, with Espio crawling, hidden somewhere. "WHAT DO I DO NOW, VICTOR?!"

Victor looked at the hyperactive bee and said: "Pour water on her head, and hypnotize her!" Charmy nodded, before he looked up at Victor again and said: "WHAT DOES HYNOTIZE MEAN?!?!" Victor gave Charmy a coin on a string and said: "Swing this in front of her and say, 'When I say insert word here, you will insert verb here and insert ridiculous dance here, but when I say insert cookie here, you will insert word here that will practically kill you."

"OH!! OKAY!!" Charmy threw water over Natasha and smiled.

"WHERE'S THE FIRE?!" Natasha Panicked, when she noticed Charmy. "Oh, you again… Dent boy…"

Charmy then swung the coin. "When I say insert word here…" Victor put his face in his hand and shook it. Espio sighed and watched from high in the abandoned construction size.

Natasha was puzzled by this, then noticing the words of insert word here, and fell over asleep. "Wow! THAT WAS SO AMAZING CHARMY…" Victor said sarcastically.

"I KNOW, RIGHT?!" Victor then 'conked'.

"Let's just go home… wake up this fox chicka thing Charmy…" Charmy woke up Natasha and buzzed away before she opened her eyes.

"Wha happened? And why am I sleeping in dirt?!" Natasha just sat there, and looked up at the clouds, then admiring their beauty.


End file.
